Lagrimas
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Quisiera poder secar de tu alma las lágrimas que has derramado pero temo saber que soy yo el único y verdadero causante de ellas... Trowa x Wufei


Lagrimas 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shone ai

Pareja: Trowa x Wufei (Lo sé, no me vayan a matar pero se me ocurrió, además ésta pareja me gusta mucho) , menciones de Heero x Duo, Zechs y Noin, es todo...

Advertencia: Ninguna, bueno solo una 1, si tienes corazón de pollo no leas

POV de Trowa

No quiero ser yo quien te diga adiós y te rompa el corazón pero tampoco quiero ser yo quien te lastime por estar a tu lado, te amo y siempre lo he sabido, lo he sentido en la sangre desde el primer instante en que te conocí, desde aquella vez que me perdí en el abismo inmenso de tus ojos negros, esos ojos que aún hasta hoy siguen siendo para mí la vida, mi razón de existir en éste mundo y la más hermosa muestra de que tú también me amas ya que nunca me lo has dicho con palabras pero para mí basta ver la respuesta en tus ojos cuando te lo cuestiono de frente y tú sin responder solo me miras profundamente y sonríes, acariciando mi mejilla con tus manos, deslizando tus dedos lentamente como solo tú sabes hacerlo y al cabo de terminar de tocarme suavemente terminas por robarme un beso.

Eres realmente adorable, un chico al que amo profundamente por todo lo que es y que no me importa si a veces eres indiferente conmigo, cuando te conocí entendí como eras, libre, independiente pero también encontré en tu alma la más profunda soledad y también comprendí que tú eras la persona con la que yo quería envejecer y morir, porque no concibo la vida lejos de ti, sin tenerte a mi lado, pero aún así yo sé que debo alejarme, tú no lo dices pero siento que esto nos hace daño a los dos, sé que ésta relación no nos conduce a ninguna parte, porque tu eres tú y yo soy yo, tan diferentes pero tan iguales y juntos no podemos más que hacernos daño a pesar del amor que el uno por el otro sentimos

_Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco_

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

_Yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho_

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

Recuerdo la vez en que te confesé mis sentimientos, estabas sentado al marco de la ventana en casa de Relena, ella nos había invitado a cenar con motivo del aniversario de la paz en la Tierra y las Colonias, todos habían asistido a excepción de Quatre, no sé porque lo hizo si a él le gusta mucho que nos reunamos, tal vez tiene que ver con el día en que le dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos porque estaba enamorado de otro, lloró, en silencio pero lloró, me sentí culpable por hacerle entender que yo le correspondía de algún u otro modo pero la vida debe de continuar y se lo dije, si eres capaz de sobrevivir a los estragos de una terrible guerra también serás capaz de sobrevivir al amor no correspondido, sonrió y me agradeció pero su alma seguía llorando, sé que le causé un gran dolor y lo justifico si es por eso que él no ha venido pero me ha dado gusto ver que Heero y Duo al fin se dijeron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Duo es tímido en esas cuestiones y Heero... pues Heero es Heero así que no me sorprende que hayan tardado tanto en decirse que se aman aunque lo siento por Relena, se nota que al igual que Quatre sufre por no ser correspondida pero debe entender que contra el verdadero amor no hay nada que hacer y eso mismo debió de comprender Zechs cuando intento evadir sus propios sentimientos hacia Noin aceptando por fin que también le ama tanto o más de lo que ella puede amarle, a pesar de todo el ambiente en la casa se sentía cálido; pero en ese rincón estabas tú viendo por la ventana, afuera hacia un clima hermoso, las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás que el viento les indicaba y tu cabello se movía con ese mismo compás, lo traías suelto, cosa que me sorprendió pero a la vez me fascino, si me parecías hermoso con tu habitual coleta con el cabello suelto me lo parecías más, me acerqué a ti y te saludé, volteaste unos segundos y solo recibí de ti un Hola, palabra dicha con la más sincera indiferencia, típico de ti, hasta ese momento llegué a pensar que yo no te caía del todo bien, todo parecía indicar que así era

_Yo te consuelo, te abrazo y te beso_

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

_Y no quisiera ya nunca_

_Volver a enjugar tus lágrimas_

Relena llegó a la sala y nos indicó que la cena estaba servida, te pusiste de pie y me pasaste de lado caminando rumbo al comedor donde nos esperaba un banquete sin igual y durante la cena solo pudimos oír el incesante parloteo de Duo, alegre y simpático como siempre, de vez en cuando Relena le acompañaba en las pláticas y Zechs a veces interrumpía haciendo sus típicos comentarios fascistas, mismos que no deseábamos discutir, eso haría la cena mucho más larga de lo que nos parecía a la mayoría, sobre todo a mí, tenerte tan cerca y no poderte tocar era un tormento, en el estómago sentía una fuerte opresión, hasta las ganas de seguir comiendo se me habían quitado, y es que tú indiferencia también me mataba, yo no soy muy expresivo pero tengo sentimientos profundos, sentimientos que yo descubrí el día en que te conocí cuando sentí que a mi vida nada bueno podía pasarle pero llegaste tú y eso cambió, comprendí que yo también era capaz de amar, capaz de sentir en carne propia el intenso sentimiento del amor, lástima que estabas cerca de mí y aún así no lo podía decir, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino era ese día no era nunca, me lo decía el corazón

_Lagrimas, el lenguaje mudo de tu pena_

_Lagrimas, la callada voz de tu tristeza_

_Lágrimas, la expresión mojada de tu alma_

_Lágrimas, la visible muestra de que me amas_

La cena terminó y todos nos despedimos de Relena, su hermano y su nueva cuñada, suena extraño pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que la guerra había visto su fin. Inocentemente Duo preguntó si alguno tenía noticias de Quatre pues incluso él tenía días sin noticias de él, todos callamos y negamos a excepción de ti, voltee a verte al notar que tú no habías contestado y también noté en tu rostro una expresión más seria de lo normal, me llamó mucho la atención esa reacción pero no podía preguntarte frente a Heero y Duo así que opté por callarme, de pronto el silencio nos inundó a los cuatro y tú rompiste el hielo al decir que ya tomarías otro camino pues tu transporte estaba en otra dirección, yo aproveché para decirte que me dieras un aventón pero no contestaste, solo me dabas fríamente la espalda y eso me hizo sentir mal, de pronto oí a Duo decir que él y Heero me llevarían hasta donde les pidiera pero me di cuenta al voltear con ellos de que Heero le daba un discreto codazo a Duo y entonces comprendí que ya Heero sabía de mis sentimientos, lo miré entre sorprendido y preocupado pero su mirada y su casi imperceptible sonrisa me dieron a entender que no había problema y entonces sonreí mientras negaba la invitación argumentando que me iría caminando pero entonces sucedió ese momento mágico en el que escuché tu voz decir que si me darías un aventón, Duo movió su cabeza no entendiendo el repentino cambio y Heero cerró sus ojos sonriendo y tomando a Duo del brazo para que se fueran, despistado como siempre Duo no entendía la magnitud de ese Si y mientras era arrastrado por Heero se despedía de ti y de mí con su amplia sonrisa de siempre

Nuevamente tras la partida de nuestros amigos el silencio nos inundó y comenzaste a caminar rumbo a tu transporte, yo te seguí en silencio, no me atrevía aún a hablar, llegamos a tu automóvil y alzando la cajita de la alarma se la quitaste y abriste la portezuela del lado del conductor, seguías sin mirarme, situación que me hacía morir cada segundo pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo esa situación así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ti en un arrebato de decisión precipitada y te sujeté el brazo derecho con fuerza, no pude oír queja alguna de tu parte y tu rostro no lo pude ver porque me dabas la espalda pero si pude sentir que tu respiración se agitaba, mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse a ti y cerré con mi otra mano la puerta recargándote a ti sobre el auto, seguías sin quejarte hasta que sentí me aventabas con fuerza haciendo que te soltara el brazo, te miré fijamente a los ojos mientras me gritabas – Estúpido Barton ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – pero no tuve respuesta inmediata para darte, la verdad es que estaba dispuesto a darte un beso, a tocarte, a hacerte mío si me lo permitieras pero no tuve respuesta falsa para ti, solo tenía una y de seguro no iba a gustarte

_Lágrimas, de pasiones hondas y de heridas_

_Lágrimas, de dolor profundo y de alegrías_

_Lágrimas, la palabra fiel de tu amargura_

_Lágrimas, la verdad final que tu no ocultas_

Mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de volver a acercarme pero en tus ojos yo podía ver que suplicabas que me alejara, no sé si por miedo o por asco, la verdad nunca supe de tus gustos, de hecho no sabía nada de ti, solo conocía tu nombre, tu edad y tu colonia de origen pero nada más, ni siquiera sabía si tenías novio o novia, esposa quizás, la verdad es que no lo sabía, yo solo obedecía a mis instintos y a mi necesidad de tenerte cerca así que de nuevo me acerqué a ti pero tú no te moviste, solo tu mirada no se apartaba de la mía hasta que estuve a solo 5 centímetros de ti, tus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos por la sorpresa pero a pesar de eso lograste reaccionar aventándome con fuerza, me entristeció tu reacción porque me daba a entender que no querías nada conmigo pero de pronto lo dude cuando vi que un par de lágrimas rodaban traviesas por tus mejillas, me preocupé porque tal vez te estaba lastimando pero te acercaste a mí y me diste otro empujón - ¿Por qué me haces esto? - gritaste molesto pero no comprendí tu pregunta e intenté darte un abrazo pero no te dejabas tocar, me dabas empujones pero no eran fuertes, me dabas a entender que internamente si deseabas que te tocara, yo no entendía tú actitud pero tampoco quería tolerarla, parecías niño dándome empujones así que te tomé con fuerza de los hombros y te empujé hasta que topaste con el automóvil golpeándote la espalda, no te quejaste, solo cerraste tus ojos, los abriste al cabo de unos segundos y se toparon con los míos, en tu mirada pude ver que efectivamente estabas asustado así que tiernamente llevé mi mano derecha a tu barbilla y la sujeté, hiciste un movimiento para quitarte de mi agarre pero yo persistí acercándome más a ti, mis labios estaban a dos centímetros de los tuyos, nuestras miradas se cruzaban y yo estaba decidido a besarte, mis labios tocaron los tuyos un solo segundo pues tu moviste tu cabeza hacia otro lado pero yo la regrese a su sitio apretando más tu barbilla y acercándome de nuevo, ésta vez mis labios tocaron completamente los tuyos, tu mano se posiciono lentamente en mi pecho y me empujaste empuñando mi camisa pero no te solté, al contrario, te obligué a separar tus labios para poderte besar como me lo pedía mi cuerpo pero tratabas de negarte más sin embargo conforme insistía ibas cediendo a las caricias de mi lengua y pronto te encontrabas correspondiéndome el beso, en ese momento supe que podía morir en ese instante pues mi sueño de tenerte estaba casi completo.

Terminamos el beso y noté en tu rostro un enorme sonrojo, te sonreí esperando que también me sonrieras tú pero solo recibí de ti una bofetada, me sujeté la mejilla no entendiendo como es que después de besarme me pegabas y así te lo recriminé, me miraste por mucho tiempo tratando de buscar la respuesta pero sin decirla solo te diste media vuelta y sin darme tiempo a nada abriste de nuevo la puerta del auto y te subiste marchándote de ese lugar sin mirar atrás dejándome solo y observando como te marchabas

Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco 

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

_Yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho_

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

Pasé días pensando en ti, recordando ese beso que me correspondiste y que me hizo muy feliz en ese instante pero aún así mi alma se sentía intranquila por no saber de ti, te busqué en las oficinas de Preventer donde supuse que estarías pero Sally me contó que tenías días sin ir y entonces me preocupé, busqué a Heero y Duo en el departamento que compartían pero ninguno me dio razón de ti, Heero me contó que te vio después de la cena en casa de Relena pero no sabía donde estarías en esos momentos, salí del lugar y llamé a Relena para preguntarle lo mismo ya que no tenía deseos de verla pero tampoco ella me dio razón de ti y entonces me sentí perdido sin saber algo, por lo menos saber que estabas bien, se me ocurrió ir a casa de Quatre pero entendí que seguramente yo era la persona a quien menos quería ver sin sospechar que realmente estabas ahí con él hasta que recibí una llamada, era Quatre que me pedía que fuera a su casa y sin pensarlo fui, yo siempre he sentido un afecto especial por él, siempre he sentido que debo de brindarle protección, lamentablemente no estaba enamorado de Quatre, estoy enamorado de Wufei y así soy feliz

Llegué y me abrió la puerta Rashid haciéndome pasar a la sala donde no solo estaba Quatre, también estabas tú, te negabas a verme como aquel día, estabas solo sentado mirando al suelo, Quatre me miró y me sonrío con esa sonrisa angelical que siempre me gustó mucho y entonces camino hacia mí, me puso una mano sobre el hombro y me dijo amigablemente que él estaba conmigo, sonreía pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, yo comprendí lo difícil que era para él y estaba agradecido por comprender y hacerse a un lado, Quatre es un verdadero amigo pero una vez que se fue fui feliz por muy egoísta que suene pero es que estaba frente a ti nuevamente así que sin pensarlo me acerqué a ti y te abracé, su sentado y yo de pie apretando tu cuerpo contra el mío, sentí el movimiento de tu mano alejándome y nuevamente me sentí triste, tu volteaste conmigo y sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos te pusiste de pie, levantaste lentamente la mano y creí que ibas a volver a abofetearme pero tu mano se dirigió a mi nuca y con un movimiento rápido te acercaste a mi apoyando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y comenzaste a llorar confesándome mientras lo hacías que tú siempre habías creído que yo amaba a Quatre y que estábamos juntos, por eso sentías rechazo hacia mí ese día, porque tu quieres mucho a Quatre y no querías engañarlo, por eso te sentías tan frustrado, teniéndome cerca y no pudiéndome tocar, me confesaste que el día en que nos conocimos también sentiste algo especial dentro de ti, que tardaste en sentir amor hacia mí pero que me amabas con locura, tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz y sin pensármelo dos veces te tomé por la cintura y te di un beso, no tardaste en contestarlo apretándote fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, profundizando nuestra pequeña entrega de amor y desde entonces estamos juntos, desde ese día hasta hoy, el día en que te diré adiós para siempre

Yo te consuelo, te abrazo y te beso 

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

_Y no quisiera ya nunca_

_Volver a enjugar tus lágrimas_

Nuestro aniversario está cerca, cumpliremos un año de estar juntos, un año que hemos compartido penas y alegrías, hemos reído y llorado juntos, a pesar de la fortaleza nos hemos hecho dependientes el uno por el otro y eso no lo puedo considerar como algo bueno, porque no hay minuto que estemos lejos y que no nos extrañemos, me llamas o te llamo cuando por asuntos de trabajo tenemos que irnos a lugares distintos, lloras al teléfono y yo te acompaño porque siento el mismo dolor que tú y cuando regresamos de los viajes nos reencontramos en momentos apasionados en la cama, me entregas tú cuerpo y el corazón y yo los recibo con gloria, porque tenerte es la gloria para mí y se que también lo es para ti pero esto no puede continuar así porque solo nos estamos destruyendo, nos hacemos daño sin intenciones de querer hacerlo pero siempre sucede, tu cuerpo lejos del mío no funciona y tampoco el mío lejos de ti, la razón cada vez se hace más oscura y tratar de entender es tan difícil que los reproches no se hacen esperar, mientras menos segundos pasen que estemos alejados mejor para los dos porque cuando me siento lejos de ti siento a la vez una ganas enormes por quitarme la vida, por desaparecer por completo del mundo y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo, lo sé porque he visto los antidepresivos que consumes siempre que no estoy, porque he notado que no comes bien cuando estoy lejos de ti, sé que todo esto es enfermizo pero no lo puedo evitar, te amo con tanta dependencia que mi vida depende de ello, siento que he nacido para amarte y que también he de morir protegiéndote, por eso quiero alejarme de ti antes de que nos sigamos haciendo daño, antes de que alguno acabe con su vida, estar cerca de mí no te hace ningún bien y yo prefiero morir solo alejado de ti que hundirte conmigo, ya hablé con Heero y Duo, han aceptado ayudarte para superar esto mientras yo me alejo para morir solo

_Lagrimas, el lenguaje mudo de tu pena_

_Lagrimas, la callada voz de tu tristeza_

_Lágrimas, la expresión mojada de tu alma_

_Lágrimas, la visible muestra de que me amas_

Esta noche hay luna llena y tú yaces acostado en la cama, estas desnudo, solo una sábana cubre tu cuerpo hasta la cintura, hace más de media hora que terminamos de hacer el amor, la última vez que estaremos juntos, lo sé yo aunque lo desconoces tú pero me iré mientras duermes, he estado pensándolo por última vez y sigo creyendo que es buena idea alejarme de ti, mereces a alguien que te ame pero de manera menos enfermiza que yo para que no te destruya como lo estoy haciendo yo. Te contemplo unos segundos más y sonríe ampliamente, que hermoso eres, tu cabello suelto se pega un poco a tu espalda producto del sudor que inunda ésta, hace calor pero la ventana está abierta así que te tapo con la sábana porque no quiero que te enfermes por culpa del aire, te mueves un poco al sentir la prenda quedarse hasta tu espalda y yo me pongo de pie para vestirme, mis maletas las tengo hechas desde la tarde mientras preparabas la comida, ahora solo me falta terminar de juntar las fuerzas para tener el valor de dejarte, debo confesar que realmente me cuesta mucho aunque ya haya tomado la decisión, me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, me gustaría ser diferente porque de ti, de ti no cambiaría nada

Lágrimas, de pasiones hondas y de heridas 

_Lágrimas, de dolor profundo y de alegrías_

_Lágrimas, la palabra fiel de tu amargura_

_Lágrimas, la verdad final que tu no ocultas_

Wufei se despertó a la mañana siguiente respirando hondamente el olor de las rosas que se colaban por la ventana, sonrío al recordar la noche anterior, siempre hacer el amor con Trowa era hermoso pero por alguna extraña razón la noche anterior había sido la mejor de todas, los ojos de tu amado brillaban como nunca y el calor de su cuerpo lo había logrado elevar al cielo, hasta su rostro se tornaba color carmesí solo de recordar, mejor era darse un baño de agua fría para poder comenzar el día con la mente despejada, sabía que a esa hora ya Trowa se había ido a trabajar pero aún así tenía una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien así que antes de meterse a bañar toma el teléfono y marca a Trowa pero el teléfono móvil suena dentro de la misma casa, Wufei se preocupa y comienza a sudar frío, ya lo sentía, algo había pasado, no sabía con exactitud que pero sabía que algo estaba mal, el corazón se le aceleraba y tratar de respirar era cada vez más difícil, su cuerpo temblaba alarmado y ansioso, algo le había pasado a Trowa y si algo le pasaba él no quería seguir viviendo.

Tomó las llaves de la casa y del automóvil y emprendió su búsqueda, estaba casi seguro de que Trowa se había ido voluntariamente y no solo porque la mayoría de sus cosas no estaban sino porque lo sentía en el corazón, su intuición le decía que Trowa lo había abandonado y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, él no quería seguir viviendo si eso sucedía, porque él vivía para amar a Trowa a cualquier precio, incluso al precio de la muerte, la muerte que sin invocarla estaba dispuesta a llevárselo consigo; un fuerte golpe hace que el automóvil de Wufei se estrelle contra la pared de un edificio, estaba demasiado nervioso como para conducir con prudencia, iba a una velocidad muy alta y no había alcanzado a divisar el automóvil que lo había chocado, de su cabeza fluía un chorro de sangre manchando su ropa y él todavía consciente alcanza a susurrar el nombre de Trowa y sonriendo pierde el conocimiento, la ambulancia no se hace esperar y acude al lugar del accidente, el paramédico saca a Wufei del auto junto con otro compañero y lo ponen en la camilla, uno de los paramédicos voltea a ver a su colega y mueve la cabeza hacia los lados, Wufei no se veía nada bien así que se apresuran a subirlo a la ambulancia mientras es atendido por los dos muchachos

Poco después Quatre recibe una llamada por parte de Sally, la credencial del trabajo de Wufei contenía el número de las oficinas de Preventer y así habían dado con Sally para darle la noticia y ella sin saber a quien recurrir primero lo hace con Quatre, el chico tenía muchas influencias y no quería molestar a Relena para esas cuestiones, el rubio árabe llama a su vez a Heero y Duo y los tres van al Hospital donde estaba siendo atendido Wufei, Quatre había tratado de comunicarse con Trowa pero no contestaba su celular, cosa que le parecía muy extraña, solo Heero y Duo comprendían porque su amigo no contestaba el teléfono y se lo informan a Quatre que estaba muy sorprendido de lo que había hecho Trowa, no lo creía capaz, Trowa no era ningún cobarde que huía de sus problemas, al menos así no lo conocía él, pero era cierto, Trowa había resultado un cobarde dejando a Wufei con todo el peso de la culpa, ahora muy seguramente Wufei moriría y él tal vez nunca iba a enterarse ni iba a poder despedirse, ese era el castigo por su cobardía

Los ojos de Wufei se abren lentamente y mira a su alrededor a sus tres amigos, Heero, Duo y Quatre estaban ahí a su lado sonriendo del gusto que les daba verlo despierto pero a pesar de estar rodeado de cariño se sentía vacío porque Trowa no estaba entre ellos, ahora no cabía duda, su amor lo había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse o darle una razón para hacerlo, se sentía profundamente triste y abatido pero también decepcionado, no deseaba recuperarse ¿qué caso tenía vivir sin Trowa a su lado? No tenía sentido la vida sin él, eso ya lo había decidido desde el primer día en que habían estado juntos, la vida sin Trowa no era vida, era una porquería más en ese mundo

- No te preocupes, estarás bien - le decía Quatre sujetándole con fuerza la mano y con la otra le acariciaba la frente pero Wufei estaba ido, estaba despierto pero parecía muerto, un muerto en vida, en eso lo había convertido Trowa y así se iba a quedar hasta que su cuerpo muriera como estaba muerta su alma, Quatre lo sabía, Wufei no iba a vivir mucho, lo podía sentir, a menos que Trowa volviera Wufei no iba nunca a reponerse, no importaba que hicieran Heero y Duo como habían prometido a Trowa, ni ellos ni nadie podía devolverle a Wufei el brillo en los ojos, ni siquiera hablaba, los días pasaban y él estaba igual, sin reaccionar, sin moverse, parecía un vegetal, no comía y dormía muy poco, lloraba mucho, en silencio porque no emitía sonidos, solo caían sus lágrimas, estaba enflacándose mucho y tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras, su cabello se veía desarreglado y opaco, Wufei estaba muriendo y nadie podía hacer nada, eran cosas que la ciencia no podía resolver, la vida del chino dependía de él y de Trowa

Las fuerzas se habían acabado, era el final, iba a morir, tal vez ese día o tal vez mañana pero no había vuelta de hoja, iba a morir, Wufei iba a morir y sus amigos estaban ahí, impotentes, no podían hacer nada. Los tres estaban sentados en la habitación de hospital y Wufei miraba al vacío volteando hacia la ventana, de pronto gira su cabeza y observa fijamente a Quatre, el rubio árabe se percata de esa mirada y apurado se pone de pie, se hinca al lado de la cama y toma la mano de Wufei quien lo mira sonriendo, Quatre no entiende porque

- Hazlo feliz - la voz de Wufei apenas si era audible, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar y los ojos de Quatre se abren con sorpresa al oír lo que su amigo le decía "hazlo feliz" de seguro hablaba de Trowa pero no entendía porque lo decía y entonces aprieta con fuerza su mano

- Tienes que recuperarte - se escuchó la voz de Duo y el chico se acerca también a Wufei pero él solo miraba a Quatre, Heero se acerca a Duo y le coloca las manos en los hombros, era el único que no lloraba, si le dolía ver a Wufei en ese estado pero no podía llorar, debía demostrar la fortaleza que les faltaba a Duo y a Quatre para ver morir a Wufei

- Gracias por todo... díganle eso a Trowa - para Wufei la vida se había terminado tras decir sus últimas palabras y con desesperación Quatre aprieta la mano de Wufei con más fuerza recargando su cabeza en su pecho y llorando, Wufei no merecía morir y mucho menos de esa forma, muriendo por amor, que débil había sido también, porque él había tenido que resignarse a vivir sin Trowa dejándolo ir con otro pero en cambio Wufei había decidido no vivir si no era con él, lo que Trowa decía era verdad, ese amor no le hacía nada bien a nadie. Duo también lloraba angustiado, Wufei era como su hermano, se habían llevado tan bien desde el principio, le costaba trabajo creer que había sobrevivido a la guerra pero no al amor, que irónica e injusta era la vida, en cambio Heero solo apretaba con fuerza sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Duo que lloraba sobre su hombro, ese día estaba gris, amenazaba con llover, una gran tormenta se avecinaba, el cielo también estaba llorando

Hoy hace dos años que te abandoné, espero que estés bien, todos los días pienso en ti, he llegado a pensar que dejarte fue mala idea, que estuvo mal, que fue cruel, que tal vez nuestra relación no era tan desastrosa como lo quise hacer ver pero no hay marcha atrás, hoy hace dos años que me fui, nadie supo nada de mí y cuando me vean espero que no me reprochen por lo que hice, Heero y Duo no se opusieron, pero me pregunto que habría dicho Quatre, la verdad es que de él no me quise despedir, le he hecho también tanto daño que no me atrevo a dar la cara, él es tan bueno y se merece a alguien que lo ame sin condiciones tanto como yo amo y amaré siempre a Wufei a pesar de que estoy lejos de él, a pesar de que no puedo besarlo o tocarlo, tal como pasaba antes de decir mis sentimientos

Rashid abre la puerta de la casa y al marco de ella estaba Trowa con mochila al hombro y sonriendo lo saluda pero él no le hace una buena cara más sin embargo lo deja entrar, Trowa no entiende porque se comporta así pero no le toma importancia, a los pocos segundos llega Quatre, Trowa se pone de pie al verlo y sonríe, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía pero también Quatre lo miraba serio, ahora sí estaba preocupado ¿acaso pasaba algo malo? El rubio árabe se acerca a Trowa un poco molesto

- ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar? - la pregunta ocasiona que Trowa se sorprenda, no entendía para nada porque Quatre le preguntaba eso ¿acaso algo malo había sucedido? Pronto su corazón late desesperado ante la incertidumbre y se acerca a Quatre sujetándolo de los hombros con fuerza

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta angustiado, la mirada de Quatre lo decía casi todo, algo malo había pasado y presentía que se trataba de Wufei así que más angustiado que antes vuelve a preguntar, Quatre lo duda mucho antes de decirlo pero por fin lo hace diciendo entre lágrimas que Wufei murió a los pocos días que él se fue y le explica lo del accidente, Trowa no puede creer lo que oye y desesperado se sujeta con fuerza el cabello dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas y soltando el llanto, Quatre lo observa y se agacha para abrazarle pero Trowa se pone de pie a prisa y se va corriendo de la casa del rubio, Quatre se preocupa y va tras él persiguiéndolo casi a su ritmo, Trowa era más veloz y ágil pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, Trowa sigue corriendo hacia el panteón donde se imaginaba iba a estar Wufei porque conocía a Relena y sabía que tenía un camposanto para los ex soldados y al buscar tumba por tumba encuentra la de Wufei que decía claramente que hace dos años había muerto, completamente derrotado Trowa se tira sobre la tumba y la abraza llorando con más fuerza, Quatre llega segundos después y ve triste como Trowa lloraba desoladamente por su único y más grande amor, Wufei Chang

- Trowa, él me pidió que te diera las gracias por todo - al escuchar las palabras Trowa comienza a golpear la tumba con dolor, sentía que el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento, en realidad deseaba que se detuviera, porque en esos momentos quería estar con Wufei, quería morir y estar para siempre con su amado, había superado vivir día tras día sin tenerlo a su lado pero saberlo muerto era distinto, eso no lo tenía planeado, se suponía que a su lado es como iba a terminar muerto y por eso él se había alejado, todo estaba fuera de la razón, nada había salido como lo había planeado porque según sus planes en esos momentos Wufei estaría con alguien que lo amara puramente, no como él que lo amaba de forma enfermiza hasta el grado de haberlo hecho morirse, ahora comprendía que efectivamente dejarlo había sido un error

Trowa deja de llorar pasada una hora pero permanece sentado a un lado de la tumba y Quatre lo observaba, también estaba devastado, el hombre al que siempre había amado estaba sufriendo mucho y él no podía hacer nada, Wufei le había pedido que lo hiciera feliz pero era imposible que él pudiera curar la herida tan grande que había quedado en el corazón de Trowa tras su muerte, pero tal vez algún día iba a poder reponerse y entonces él iba a tratar de hacerlo feliz, Trowa seguiría amando a Wufei por siempre pero al menos él podía ser su más ferviente amigo, una persona que esté siempre a su lado incondicionalmente aunque nunca pudiera tener su verdadero amor porque el amor verdadero solo se consigue una vez en la vida y Trowa lo había conseguido ya hace mucho tiempo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Quatre se acerca a Trowa y se hinca a su lado colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, Trowa voltea hacia él, ve la hermosa sonrisa que su amigo le regala y se recarga sobre su pecho, el rubio lo abraza con fuerza y comienza a llorar, ésta vez no de tristeza, ésta vez de alegría porque iba a tratar de cumplir el último deseo de Wufei de que Trowa fuera feliz pero también porque ahora le tocaba a él tratar de que las lágrimas de Trowa no volvieran a caer otra vez

_Lagrimas, el lenguaje mudo de tu pena_

_Lagrimas, la callada voz de tu tristeza_

_Lágrimas, la expresión mojada de tu alma_

_Lágrimas, la visible muestra de que me amas_

_Lágrimas, de pasiones hondas y de heridas_

_Lágrimas, de dolor profundo y de alegrías_

_Lágrimas, la palabra fiel de tu amargura_

_Lágrimas, la verdad final que tu no ocultas_

FIN

**N/A:** Hola, sé soy un poco cruel (¿poco?) bueno, bueno, sé que soy cruel muchas veces pero no me odien por favor, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un Trowa x Wufei aunque no sé porque las cosas se dieron al grado de que Wufei terminó muerto, la verdad no tenía planeado un angst para Wufei pero así me salió, espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado, quise dejar abierta la posibilidad de que Trowa y Quatre quedaran juntos sin especificarlo, eso ya depende de lo que deseen ustedes o de que me de por hacer una continuación jejeje, pero bueno, independientemente de eso, reitero que espero les haya gustado y nos vemos de nuevo con otro fic, bye

Canción: Lágrimas

Intérprete: José José

10


End file.
